Facial tissues are used by the consumer for a wide variety of applications. Everyday uses include nose care, eyeglass cleaning, cosmetic removal and household wipe-ups, etc. Each type of use requires different attributes from the tissue. Nose care, for example, requires a soft tissue which will not irritate sensitive skin. Absorbency is especially important for wiping up liquids. Cleaning eye glasses requires a non-smearing and low-linting tissue. In an effort to satisfy the needs of users having a cold, one tissue manufacturer is marketing a facial tissue which is treated with an emollient or lotion to lessen the effects of the tissue on an irritated nose. Unfortunately, such a product does not meet the needs for other types of uses, such as cleaning eye glasses, because it leaves an oily residue on the face and hands of the user and smears glass surfaces.
Therefore there is a need for a soft facial tissue which is multifunctional, i.e. it performs well for all tissue uses, including eye glass cleaning, as well as being soft enough for nose care.